Dwarven Metal Ingot
s are used to craft and improve various weapons and armor via smithing in . Dwarven Metal Ingots were the metal of choice for the Dwemer. The method of producing these ingots was known only to them and hence was one of many secrets lost with them. Due to the only source of this metal being the Dwarven ruins, the metal has come to be known as "Dwarven metal", named after its creators. This metal neither dulls nor rusts. Smithing Dwarven Weapons: *Dwarven battleaxe: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 2 leather strips , 1 iron ingot , 2 steel ingots *Dwarven crossbow: 5 Dwarven metal ingots *Dwarven bow: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 1 iron ingot *Dwarven arrow: 1 Dwarven metal ingot, 1 firewood *Dwarven dagger: 1 Dwarven metal ingot, 1 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven Greatsword: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 3 leather strips, 2 iron ingots, 2 steel ingots *Dwarven mace: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 1 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven sword: 1 Dwarven metal ingot, 1 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot. *Dwarven war axe: 1 Dwarven metal ingot, 2 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven warhammer: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 3 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 2 steel ingots Dwarven Armor: *Dwarven armor: 3 Dwarven metal ingots, 3 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven boots: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 2 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven gauntlets: 1 Dwarven metal ingot, 2 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven helmet: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 2 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot *Dwarven shield: 2 Dwarven metal ingots, 1 leather strips, 1 iron ingot, 1 steel ingot Locations *General stores and blacksmiths usually have dwarven metal ingots after level 6. *Inside Mzulft and other dwemer ruins in the form of ore substitutes as well as ingots. *An unmapped dwemer storage building between Stony Creek Cave and Mzulft. *Ten or more can be found in Avanchnzel. *Many dwarven items are in the Dwemer Museum in Markarth. At least 120 ingots can smelted from a thorough looting of the museum; two caveats: all the items must be stolen and several guards patrol the museum. *They can be looted from enemies. Smelting The following table shows the ore substitutes that can be smelted to produce dwarven metal ingots. Trivia *The Bent dwemer scrap metal, Large dwemer plate metal and Small dwemer plate metal are the most effective pieces to use, since they actually produce more weight in ingots than the raw material, at a 3:2 ratio. *Dwemer scrap metal can be mistaken for an ore substitute. *Although the ingot looks like a deep and dark orange, the weapons and armor crafted are a light yellow-gold color. This may be because of the other ingots that are used to smith these types of weapons and armor. *As of the patch making smithing experience relevant to cost, training from 30 to 100 smithing on dwarven bows is often used since dwemer ruins can yield as many as 300 ingots in one visit. All that needs to be purchased is the iron or iron ore which costs very little. Nothing has to be purchased at all if dwarven armour and weapons already on hand are improved, effectively reducing the cost of raising smithing to nothing, assuming there are enough dwarven armour/weapons available to improve. *The metal may be an alloy of all known metals in the game smelted together, as gold and silver ore among others are found on defeated animunculi and falmer in Dwemer ruins. Appearances * ru:Двемерский металлический слиток ja:Dwarven Metal Ingot Category:Ingots Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts